Time resolved fluoremetry and phosphorimetry are being developed and used for trace analysis of drugs. The time resolved phosphorimeter consists of a low pressure Na-laser-sample cell (77-298 degrees K)-photodetector-singnal averager-digital computer and the time resolved fluorometer consists of an atmospheric pressure N2 laser newly designed dye laser-sample cell (77-298 degrees K)-photodetector-Hamamatsu Streak Camera-digital computer. The former devise can resolve species with lifetimes longer than approximately 10 MS and the latter will be used for species with lifetimes less than approximately 0.l MS. Analytical figures of merit are being obtained for a variety of drugs. Multiple photon excitation (combination of a Chromatix CMX-4 and a Coherent dye laser) of drugs (gaseous or liquid states) with luminescence, photoionization, of photoacoustic detection is being developed as a selective, sensitive, precise method of fingerprinting and quantitating drugs. Analytical figures of merit will be determined for a number of drugs. Finally, room temperatures phosphorimetry is being refined with respect to substrate, environment, and potential clinical applications. Other studies in progress include: the Shopolski effect in increase resolution of drugs, x-ray excited luminescence, mercury excited energy transfer to organic species, and luminescence detection of species in gas and liquid chromatography.